


One More

by Upsidedown10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd years, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsidedown10/pseuds/Upsidedown10
Summary: Hinata can't seem to get the hang of this new play and Kageyama has . . . feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry for any mistakes!

“Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama yelled as Hinata completed his jump just as the set reached him, causing the ball to sail off to the side. Why couldn’t he get this?

“S-Sorry,” Hinata stammered, “I get too excited!” They’d been working on slower, delayed attacks lately, trying to fill the gaps that had been left when the 3rd years graduated. 

“Why is it so hard to wait another second?” Kageyama demanded. The tempo should have been easier. Tsukishima started snickering. Kageyama grit his teeth.

“I’m just used to your tosses being faster and more . . .”

“There’s nothing wrong with my tosses!

“I never said that! It’s just -” Hinata stopped abruptly as Kageyama marched up to him (mostly to get away from Tsukishima’s mocking). “What-what are you doing?” Didn’t he understand?

“Don’t you trust me? The ball will be there at the right tempo.” Kageyama wanted to say something . . . more, but he didn’t know what. 

“Of course I trust you! It’s just - I don’t know!” Hinata said uselessly. 

“Is this about your skill? You know you are skilled enough to do this. You can do anything as long as I’m here.” Kageyama was becoming more and more convinced that this was true and he had a slightly desperate feeling that maybe HInata didn’t need him for this. Any setter could do a slow tempo set. Kageyama knew he needed to make himself indispensable to Hinata. Why didn’t Hinata understand?

“One more.” Hinata said, his usual determination seeping back into his eyes. 

“Hey, guys! Let’s start cleaning up and head home.” Ennoshita called out, sounding tired. He always sounded tired now that he’d inherited the ‘captain’ title from Daichi.

“One more.” Hinata said again, brushing past Kageyama to ask Ennoshita if they could stay behind. It was probably inconsequential to Hinata, but the brief moment where Hinata’s shoulder brushed against Kageyama’s chest left Kageyama frozen without really knowing why.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure you clean and lock up.” Ennoshita sighed, used to the situation. 

“Really, again?” Tanaka said, “You two still amaze me.”

“The small beasts don’t need sleep like us normal humans.” Tsukishima remarked, but thankfully, Yamaguchi was too tired to back him up. 

The team shambled out of the gym like the lazy zombies they were, with only Nishinoya sending a “Have fun, guys!” over his shoulder. Kageyama turned around nearly slammed into Hinata. When had he moved? Why was he standing so close? Not that Kageyama was complaining. . .

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, completely confused as usual. He cocked his side to the head and looked up at Kageyama with his huge, bright eyes. “Are you okay? You look constipated!”

“Idiot! Go get in position.” Kageyama said, snapping back to reality. 

The two worked on the same tempo until Hinata finally started to get the idea through his thick skull. What was so hard about waiting a single second? They worked until they both lost track of time, something that was almost expected by now. It was late by the time they finally decided to call it a night. They trudged up to the club room, tired but satisfied. 

There was an amiable silence as they rummaged through their bags. Finding what he was looking for, Kageyama glanced up, just as Hinata peeled off his sweaty shirt. His lean muscles were more pronounced than last year and Kageyama simply stared, frozen until Hinata pulled on his clean shirt and club jacket.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked for the second time that day. “Are you really okay? You’ve been acting weird all day.” 

“I’m fine! I just . . . I don’t know.” He finished lamely. Hinata was not convinced.

“What’s your problem!” Hinata demanded, crossing the small room. Kageyama’s breathing sped up. 

“You!” Kageyama said. Hinata still didn’t get it. To be fully honest, Kageyama still didn’t fully get what he was trying to express, but every time Hinata looked at him like that, Kageyama got lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts about Hinata.

“What?” Hinata asked, offended. “I got the tempo . . . eventually.”

“No! That’s not what - uggh.” Kageyama reached out and grabbed Hinata’s jacket, yanking him towards him. Hinata yelled out, but Kageyama placed one hand on the back of Hinata’s neck and kissed him. Hinata made a cute little sound of shock and froze, but after a moment, he relaxed, leaning into Kageyama. Kageyama wasn’t sure what he had planned to do, but the moment he did, he knew it was right. Hinata’s lips were soft just like his hair, as Kageyama pushed his hand into the orange locks. They pulled apart after a moment and Kageyama immediately started worrying that he’d done something wrong. 

“Did you-? I’m sorry if . . .” He began.

“No.” Hinata said, looking up at him, “One more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
